


The Payne triplets

by theoriginisyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam aveva due gemelli: James e Nathaniel. Erano estremamente vicini, per quanto diversi fossero caratterialmente, per quanto frequentassero a volte persone diverse: gli altri due venivano sempre al primo posto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payne triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

  


Quando i One Direction si erano formati, mentre erano al bungalow, i ragazzi per legare quanto più in fretta possibile avevano raccontato molto di sé fin da subito. Le loro esperienze, le loro vite erano in qualche modo simili tra loro. Liam era l'ultimo a raccontare la sua storia, era stato più restio: si sentiva insicuro e vulnerabile, la sua vita non era come le loro, non viveva il mondo come loro.  
  
Liam aveva due gemelli: James e Nathaniel. Erano estremamente vicini, per quanto diversi fossero caratterialmente, per quanto frequentassero a volte persone diverse: gli altri due venivano sempre al primo posto.  Jamie e Nate era una costante nella sua vita e un elemento fondamentale, erano parte di sé Avevano un legame particolarissimo, empatico. Tra loro tre non esistevano limiti personali, in tutto ciò che ciascuno di loro viveva c'era parte degli altri.  
  
Quando gli altri ragazzi della band avevano parlato di situazioni sentimentali e sesso, condividendo le loro esperienze, Liam si era sentito sprofondare. Arrossì e tacque, lasciandoli pensare ciò che preferivano: le sue esperienze erano accadute in una situazione molto particolare, non poteva raccontare.  
  
James era stato il suo primo bacio, a 11 anni, una sera nella loro camera condivisa _,_ dopo una conversazione sussurrata in cui Nate aveva confessato che _forse_ gli piaceva Samantha Ferguson e _forse_ anche a lei piaceva lui. James (che aveva gli amici più grandi, che fumava qualche sigaretta, che aveva bevuto una lattina di birra a una festa, una volta) gli aveva detto: "Baciala" e, alla confessione che il gemello non sapeva _come_ ,aveva preso dolcemente il mento di Nate e l'aveva baciato. Liam li aveva guardati con gli occhi sbarrati e quando si erano staccati e James si era girato, chiedendo "Anche tu?", si era trovato senza voce per rifiutare e così suo fratello aveva unito le loro labbra. Con la scusa di 'fare pratica', alternandosi avevano continuato la sera dopo, e quella dopo, e quella dopo ancora, per settimane. Era entrato nelle loro abitudini, baciare altri due sé ogni sera, prima di dormire.  
  
Con il tempo i loro baci divennero sempre più profondi e meno platonici. Una sera, dopo una sessione particolarmente  appassionata, Liam e Nate si erano ritrovati eccitati. James, vedendo, aveva preso in mano la situazione, ordinando fermamente loro di non entrare in panico e di abbassarsi i pigiami. Li aveva convinti a toccarsi e toccarlo: formando una catena, avevano massaggiato i membri duri dei loro gemelli da sopra l'intimo prima per poi prendere l'iniziativa e spogliarsi finendo per masturbarsi a vicenda fino al loro primo orgasmo. Quella notte non avevano dormito.  
  
Poi, non smisero. Non quando a scuola tutti parlavano di ragazze e di fare _cose_ con le ragazze, non quando qualche bullo chiamava Liam _finocchio_ , non  perché uno di loro stava insieme ad una ragazza. La notte era un altro mondo, era solo loro e potevano vivere appieno il loro legame, sentendo il piacere di uno scorrere nelle vene di tutti e tre e cancellare tutto il resto dell'universo.  
  
Non si erano fermati alle seghe. Avevano esplorato i corpi gli uni degli altri con le mani, con le bocche, con le lingue, mappando i punti più sensibili, imparando come dare piacere. Si erano concessi tutte le loro prime volte: la prima volta che una bocca aveva accolto il loro cazzo, la prima volta che avevano fatto un pompino, la prima volta che delle dita aveva penetrato la loro apertura stretta, la prima volta che avevano penetrato qualcuno con le dita, e poi con la lingua, e la prima volta che una lingua aveva sfiorato i loro buchetti.  
  
A 14 anni si erano donati le loro verginità. Era stata la scelta migliore della vita di Liam, pensava. Era stato dolce, un po' impacciato, terribilmente sconvolgente. Perfetto.  
  
Quando gli altri ragazzi della band avevano parlato di situazioni sentimentali e sesso, condividendo le loro esperienze, Liam si era sentito sprofondare. Arrossì e tacque, lasciandoli pensare ciò che preferivano.  

**Author's Note:**

> Nata da un wall creato da [ansloved](https://www.facebook.com/pages/ansloved/233760533409815?fref=ts) per l'iniziativa WAL-LIAM del #thegayshavegayedagain


End file.
